AniMail!
by Daine Yuy
Summary: Erek sends out an E-mail survey to the Animorphs! *NEW* Yes, I have been listening - Visser One
1. Jake starts something.

Hey everybody! It's me with yet another Animorphs fic! This was taken off of an actual e-mail I got, but I've changed some questions around for comedic effect. I'll start with all of the Animorphs, and move on to others. This fic will be updated daily, with a new person, in book order, but after that, who should I put in? The Ellimist, Crayack, Visser Three? Or someone else? Cast your vote in your reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat down and opened up my e-mail. The Chee had decided that we needed an e-mail that was secure, so they gave each of us accounts. Ax had tried to break into the accounts before, but had never made it. There was one e-mail from Erek, It was just a bunch of blank questions, but that was okay, I decided that I'd send it back to him. I filled it out and sent it.  
  
To: Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Cinamon_Buns08@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
From: Don't_Call_Me_Prince@chee.net  
  
  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Jake. Just Jake.  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Far, far away.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
     Shoes.  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
     Umm face?  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
     I forget . . .  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
     The sky.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
Yeerk Pool.  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER?  
  
. . . Erek, I'm gonna kill you.  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?  
  
Mind.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?  
  
Too early.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?  
  
Flying, being a dolphin or dog and (Marco, if I hear one word about this, I'll split Rachel in two again and let Mean Rachel kill you) Cassie.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Alien slugs trying to take over the world. And when nobody can focus during a meeting, and when certain people *coughrachelcough* use their powers for personal reasons.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
       Regular.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
      Blue  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
I don't care, as long as Marco isn't driving it.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
    Yeah, I guess so.  
  
  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
      'Don't Call Me Prince.'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
       Summer.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
   Cleaning the garage.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
  
Erek, you need help. I have a superpower.  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
       I don't have one.  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
       Yep. Saving the world, homework, the 'rents and leading a bunch of psychos.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
       The Pemalites, so that I could ask them why YOU'RE SO MESSED UP!  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
       A day where nobody dies.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
       I don't own a car.  
  
   
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
       Burger.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
       Marco  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
      Rachel.  
  
I quickly e-mailed it and waited for the responses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, how'd you like it? Rachel's coming tomorrow! 


	2. Rachel gets mad (again)

Yo! Well, here's chapter two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Rachel. And I was ticked. Out of all the stupid things, Jake has just sent me spam. I thought that I told people if they did that, I'd make sure that they were never found. But still- I'd get some answers about Erek- and it looked mildly entertaining. I read Jake's answers and then prepared to type in my own.  
  
To: Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Cinamon_Buns08@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
From: Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net  
  
  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Rachel.  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Near the woods.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
     Just one? I don't wear 'clothing' I wear 'outfits' get it straight. But I have to agree with Jake. Shoes are definitely up there. (Ax, they aren't up there literally, so don't look up)  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
     . . . wings (Marco, one word and you're bear food)  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
     Michelle Branch.  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
     I agree with Jake.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
Again, Jake states the obvious.  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER?  
  
. . . Erek, are you a sadist?  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?  
  
Mind.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?  
  
Waking up requires sleeping.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?  
  
Flying, kicking Yeerk butt and (Marco, see Jake's comment on this question) hanging with Tobias.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Alien slugs. Marco. Bullies. Snobs. Jerks with guns. People who talk about being responsible and not using our powers for personal reasons, then turn around and do whatever crack-brained idea their best friend comes up with, *coughcoughjakecough*  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
       Extra-crispy.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
      Red.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
I agree with Jake.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
    Well, there had better be something.  
  
  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
      'Let's Do It!'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
       Spring. Summers are too humid.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
   Watching my sisters.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
  
Erek, seek help. Immediately.  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
      I am tattoo-free.  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
       Yes. I can keep and A average, beat the Yeerks and shop. And Jake, we are not psychos.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
       Nope, not really.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
       A day where I fly, go shopping and manage to kick butt.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
       I don't need a car.  
  
   
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
       Neither. I'm trying to go vegetarian. But burgers are soooo good.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
       Marco  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
      Erek.  
  
I sent it out and then went flying with Tobias.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Chapter two's done! Don't forget to vote for which person you want to see later! Oh, and everybody's favorite bird-boy's up next! Bye! 


	3. Tobaias and Marijuana smoke.

Wow! I've got tons of inspiration! Tsubasa is really doing her job! (AN: Tsubasa is my muse. She's a hawk. Guess what type.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Tobais. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna skip the 'freak of nature speech'. See, I'm very happy. I had just finished flying with Rachel, and she hadn't said anything about the e-mail. It made me happy for two reasons: one- I had gotten an e-mail and two- Rachel said a bunch of nice stuff. Of course, if I ever see Erek walking out on the street again he's going to wish he had a hood.  
  
To: Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Cinamon_Buns08@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
From: Bird_Boy03@chee.net  
  
  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Tobias.  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
I don't do houses.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
     Gotta agree with Jake.  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
    Face.  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
     I have no clue.  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
     The sky, with Rachel (one word, Marco, and you're going to need a hood for the rest of your life).  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
Erek, are you affected by marijuana smoke?  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER?  
  
What do I need with money?  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?  
  
Considering we change bodies a lot, mind.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?  
  
About dawn. The early bird gets the rat, after all.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?  
  
Flying, being with the (free) Hork-Bajir and (Marco, see the threat for #6) flying with Rachel.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Alien slugs. Pigeons. Seagulls. Pushy red-tails who try to move in. Golden Eagles. Crows. Jays.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
      Erek, I'm not a cannibal.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
      Sky-blue.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
I definitely agree with Jake and Rachel. And if you think that's bad, I was in a tank with him. And he was driving. That sucked.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
    Yes.  
  
  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
      'Yes, It's Me, The Bird.'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
       You get the best thermals in the summer.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
   I don't have any.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
  
Erek, I'm gonna ask again: Are you affected by marijuana smoke?  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
      Kinda hard to get a tattoo on feathers.  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
      Yep. Human, Andalite and hawk.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
      My parents.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
       Any day with thermals.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
       Car? What car?  
  
   
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
       Neither.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
       Marco  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
      Ax.  
  
I sent it to everybody and then went out to kill my dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter four coming up! You'll get to meet Tsubasa. And Cassie's up next! 


	4. Cassie puts in her two cents

Daine (me): Hi!  
  
Tsubasa: Geeze, do you start EVERY chapter like that?  
  
Daine: No! I'm just a very polite person. I think it's nice to greet someone before you start talking. Oh, this is Tsubasa. She's a red-tailed hawk who likes to throw parties. Tsubasa means wing in Japanese, so I thought it was appropriate for her.  
  
Tsubasa: Yay! Party at my tree!  
  
Daine: She also likes Tobias. So do I actually. He's cute on, like half the covers (where he's blond, like on #23) and on the TV show . . . YUMMY! ^.^  
  
Tsubasa: No more sugar for you.  
  
Both: ENJOY! AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO AX, WHO'S BEEN EXTRA NICE IN HER REVIEWS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Cassie. I had just gotten off the phone with Rachel, who had been complaining about the e-mail. I thought it was a good idea. I mean, we get to know everybody in an informal setting. We're just too tense sometimes. That idea lasted until I read the questions and answers from Jake, Rachel and Tobias. Marco was never going to shut up. But still, I couldn't weasel out; so I sat down to answer the questions.  
  
To: Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Cinamon_Buns08@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
From: Earth_Girl04@chee.net  
  
  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Cassie.  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Out in the woods.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
     Jake hit the nail on the head.  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
    Eyes, even though it is wrong to judge people on their physical appearance.  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
     NIN.  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
     The ocean in dolphin morph, flying with my friends, or (Marco, I'm agreeing with Jake on your punishment if you talk) with Jake.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
The Yeerk pool.  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER?  
  
. . . Erek, that's way too personal!  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?  
  
Mind, of course.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?  
  
Five minutes before the bus arrives.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?  
  
Being a dolphin, flying and (Marco, see #6) being with Jake.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Alien slugs. Jerks who harm animals. Zoos that put their animals in little cages. Or someone who doesn't allow their animals any dignity.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
      Regular.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
      I'd have to say green.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
Oh yes, I agree with the others. And Tobias, I feel your pain.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
    I guess so.  
  
  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
      'Give Peace a Chance.'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
       Summer- there's no school.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
   I hate mucking out the stalls.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
  
I agree with the others.  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
      Needles scare me.  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
      Yep. Taking care of animals, not flunking school and saving the world. Oh, you meant ACTUAL juggling. Yeah, I can do that too.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
      Elfangor.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
       A day with out death.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
       Again, I agree with the others.  
  
   
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
       Burger.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
       Marco  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
      Ax (or Erek)  
  
I finished, pleased that the computer hadn't blown up, sent it, and then went to help my dad get a 'certain animal' from the side of the freeway. I got sprayed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(There's a party going on, with a bunch of birds, and Daine is the only human)  
  
Tsubasa: Whooohooo! I'm doing my job! More chocolate-covered mice for everyone!  
  
Daine: NO! No more mice! You birds are trashing my room! And YOU! Yeah, YOU! LEAVE MY CAT ALONE! Oh, and I hope you people like this. I might take a breather for all of you people to review, then continue it with peoples other than the Animorphs. You see, this fic was supposed to go over six days, with a new chapter everyday. However, my muse started working, and if I don't post something as soon as I'm done writing it, I forget to post/ save it.  
  
Tsubasa: Hey, I'm doing my job, okay! And where are those mice? 


	5. Why Marco's gonna die.

Daine: My head hurts . . . Tsubasa, what happened after I had that fifth choco-mouse?  
  
Tsubasa: You started dancing.  
  
Daine: Goody. Here's chapter five peeps, don't forget to review.  
  
Tsubasa: If I see one more chocolate mouse, I'm gonna hurl . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm Marco. The cute, funny one. So when I got the spam from Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie and Erek, I was shocked at the threats of violence against my person. What makes them think that I'm gonna say anything? Oh that's right- I'm sane. And any sane person would take advantage of the YEARS of material in here. I bet that they think they're funny. Well, I hope so, because if they aren't it means that they're serious. And that two Rachel thing was scary. So I'm going to show them true humor.  
  
To: Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Cinamon_Buns08@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
From: Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net  
  
  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Marco the Mighty. (Shut up, Xena)  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
In LA, baby.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
     Sundresses. On girls. But shoes are good too.  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
    I have to pick just one? (And Rachel: WINGS?! Looks like Bird-boy's scoring some points!) (Cassie: Eyes? His eyes are the color of mud!) (Tobias and Jake: Face?! You two are so unoriginal, and yet, you get the girls)  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
     Bob Marly. (Shut up, Xena)  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
     Flying or at the arcade. (To all: Awwwww, isn't that sweet?)  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
Jake proves his intelligence (for once)  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER?  
  
Sounds like those four would- but I don't have anybody. But still Erek, if you can set me up with someone from Baywatch, I'm there.  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?  
  
I don't want a girl who can beat me up, so mind I guess, but only if I get homework help.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?  
  
I wake up ON the bus.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?  
  
The sky, being alive and human (shut up, Xena) and beating Jake at the arcade, even though it's easy. (Jake: I thought you were too grown-up and responsible to act like that) (Rachel: I didn't know you were capable of human affection, let alone love) (Cassie: I thought you only loved animals) (Tobias: I guess feathers are a turn on)  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Alien slugs. Visser One (the slug, not its host), and Euclid.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
      Extra crispy. Duh.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
      Green- it's the color of money.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
Hmmmm, tough choice. With a sports car you can go fast, but with an SUV you can go anywhere. Sports car, just so I can see the looks or horror on everyone's faces. (My driving has improved. And Tobias, I drove that tank just fine)  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
    Why not?  
  
  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
      'The Gorilla Talks.'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
       I agree with Cassie, Jake and Tobias.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
   Walking the dog.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
  
Erek, are you INSANE? But if I got to have another one, I'd say X-ray vision. Hehehehehehehe . . .  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
      I don't have one. Yet.  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
      Can King Kong climb?  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
      My mom before she got infested.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
       Any day where I'm out of school. (To all: Awwww, isn't that sweet?)  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
       I wish I had a car.  
  
   
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
       What kind of wuss eats sushi?  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
       I was the vote for all of them? Erek, I guess.  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
      I'd say Tobias, cuz of the talons, but he's already answered.  
  
I sent it, and in five minutes, Rachel had called, screaming words I can't repeat. Apparently they were serious. I hope Erek will protect me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine: Kids, say no to chocolate-covered mice. (runs off to the bathroom)  
  
Tsubasa: I told you not to say that word! (flies off outside)  
  
Tobias (as a bird): Ooh, chocolate covered mice.  
  
(Daine and Tsubasa run/ fly into the room)  
  
Both girls: TOBIAS! WHEEEEE!  
  
Tobias: Uh-oh. 


	6. Ax get confused.

(For those of you who are just tuning in, Tobias has just appeared)  
  
Tobias: (flying around the house in a panic) I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEE!  
  
Daine: (running around with a net after him) Chill! I won't tell Rachel!  
  
Tsubasa: (flying after Tobias) Yeah, we're not gonna kill you! And nice tail feathers, by the way!  
  
Tobias: AHHHHHHH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Aximilli- Esgarrouth- Isthill. I am stranded on Earth. But I am not alone. It was a quiet day, so I decided to check the electronic mail that the Chee had given to us. It was very secure. I had messages from Prince Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie and Marco. The original message was from Erek. I read them through, in chronological order, and was thoroughly confused. But, my prince had sent this to me to answer. So I did.  
  
To: Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
From: Cinamon_Buns08@chee.net  
  
  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Aximilli- Esgarrouth- Isthill  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
I live in a scoop.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
     I am not fond of any artificial hooves or skin. And Rachel, why aren't the shoes up there?  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
    Tail.  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
    CDs? Oh, compact discs. You humans and your primitive technology- no offence meant.  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
     As the others have observed, the sky. I also enjoy the mall.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
I must agree with my prince.  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER?  
  
Make out? What is that? I must admit confusion.  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?  
  
Being too strong in either field is bad. A person must be balanced.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?  
  
I wake up at 6:30.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?  
  
Cinnamon buns make me the happiest. Marco, I am confused by your comments.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
What the Yeerks do to any life form they encounter.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
      I enjoy both.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
      A blue-purple tint, which is the color of the sky back home.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
I agree with my prince. As long as Marco is not operating it, it is fine. But still, I prefer fighters.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
    A life after death? Why would there be something like that?  
  
  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
      'The Joys of Cinnamon Buns'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
       I like spring. In the summer, it is too hot.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
   I have no chores.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
  
I suppose, by human standards, I have many superpowers. I can morph, use thought-speak (which is similar to telepathy), I can cut through metal and I can see in all directions.  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
      A tattoo? What is it? And what does it have to do with needles? You humans. . .  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
      No. Andalite arms are unsuited for such frivolous displays.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
      Elfangor. Or Estrid.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
       Any day where I am alive is a blessing.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
       I don't have a car.  
  
   
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
       A hamburger tastes of salt and grease, correct?  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
       The majority of them have responded.  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
      I do not know.  
  
I sent it out, thoroughly confused. How can humans think that this is sophisticated? Tobias checked his mail again, and then flew off, saying words that he wouldn't define. Although the e-mail he read was from Marco, I cannot see what could have caused that reaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tobias is in human morph, and Daine is hugging him happily. Tsubasa is flying above)  
  
Daine: I don't know what's wrong with you. (Squeezes him harder) I told you I wasn't going to tell Rachel!  
  
Tobias: (gulps nervously)  
  
Tsubasa: Crud, no fair! I wanna hug Tobias too!  
  
(All of a sudden, the door is ripped off by a huge, ticked grizzly bear)  
  
Tobias: Rachel, help me!  
  
Daine and Tsubasa: HELP US!  
  
Rachel: LET HIM GO YOU *****  
  
Daine& Tsubasa: (they start running/ flying for their lives, leaving Tobias alone with Rachel) Bye! 


	7. Erek shows his age

(The author and her muse would like to apologize for the lateness of this fic; however, ff.net was having difficulties at the time this was written. Thank you for your understanding. Also, to update on the mini-story, Rachel as a grizzly bear has just found Tsubasa and Daine with Tobias, causing Daine and Tsubasa to run.) Daine (out of breath): Somebody SAVE US! Tsubasa (on Daine's shoulder): I'll give you a year's supply of choco-mice! Tobias: SCORE! All right, Rachel, you can stop chasing them. Rachel: Cool. Choco-mice, huh? (she demorphes) Daine: That was mean! Don't make me use my author's powers on you! Rachel& Tobias: (they start laughing.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My name is Erek. At least, it is right now. I have used a variety of names over the years. I sent the survey to all of the Animorphs, hoping to get to know them before all of the violence gets to them. I can't imagine what they go through, being forced to kill week after week. The emptiness in their eyes scares me. I had sat down on the sofa, when I heard shouting. I naturally looked outside, where I saw Marco, being ambushed by Tobias. Evidently his case of foot-in-mouth disease had manifested itself in the survey I sent. If Tobias was mad at Marco, he most likely wasn't going to thrilled with me either. Marco had reached my door, so I let him in and then began to check my mail. I then answered, in the spirit of sharing, while Marco watched Baywatch.  
  
To: Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net  
  
From: Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? Right now, it's Erek King.  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Italy was rather nice, but Buckingham Palace wasn't anything to sneeze at, either.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
I liked the clothes Rachel got me . . .  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Eyes, I suppose.  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
The soundtrack from 'Save the Last Dance'  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
In the park under my house.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE? The Yeerk Pool.  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER? Where's my million? (Ax, when you're older, I'll explain it to you.)  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? Mind.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? 7:00.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY? Dogs.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Hurting any life form.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
Extra-crispy.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Silver.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
I'm really, really sorry for bringing up such painful memories, you guys. I'd have to say sports car.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
Yes.  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'Dogs: The Perfect People'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
Winters. I spend less energy then.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
Cutting Kathrine the Great's hair wasn't much fun. She beheaded me afterwards. Something about it being uneven.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? You're right, guys, what was I thinking?  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
I've had a few before, and my favorite had to be a heart with mom on it.  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
Yup.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
My creators.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
I like your answer, Jake.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
In my former car, there was a surfboard.  
  
  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Sushi. I'm trying to cut down on my saturated fat.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
They've all responded.  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
See above. PS- Everybody, it would violate my programming to tell you where Marco is.  
  
I sent it and listened to Marco beg to be allowed to stay for the rest of his life in my house, because if I didn't hide him, he was going to die rather painfully. I agreed, and went outside to tell Tobias that Marco wasn't coming out. I then had to go get cleaned off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daine: How DARE you! That's it! I'm tired of ungrateful characters! And I WANT MY CHOCO-MICE BACK! Rachel: (shakes her head, still laughing too hard to speak) Tobias: I'm so scared! Hahahahhahahaha! Author powers! Hehehehehehehe! Tsubasa: You asked for it. (Flies into another room, then comes back wearing a helmet) Daine: (waves her fingers, and Tobias is a crow) Tobias: Oh. No. Daine: (waves her fingers more, and Rachel is dressed in pink, skintight, pleather pants [which end five inched above her ankles], vest and boots. They are all clashing shades of pink that proudly bears the Wall-Mart symbol [AN: I'm not dissing Wall-Mart, it's just that Rachel hates it]) Rachel: (takes a good look at herself and begins to scream and cry) I can't move! I don't coordinate! The pants are too short! They aren't Ralph Lauren! The pants are shorter than Cassie's! Take the mice! Tobias: I'll be good! Just change me back! Please, oh please, oh, please! Daine: (smiles wickedly) Bye y'all. Oh, and for my next chapter, y'all get to vote on who you want to see. Your choices are: Visser Three, the Ellimist, or the Crayak. Voting ends on July 17, 2002, around 2:00. Cast your vote in the reviews; please don't vote for two people like 'I want ______ or _______.' This voting system will be in place for all other chapters as well. I'll give the candidates at the end. Also: a big sumimasen (I'm sorry, in Japanese) to The Informer, who showed some signs of offence at Marco's sushi/ wuss comment. Bye again! 


	8. Visser Three isn't bitter- he's a meglom...

(When the last chapter ended, Daine turned Tobias into a crow and dressed Rachel in ill-fitting, non-designer, pink pleather because they manipulated her to get choco-mice)  
  
Daine (smiling like William Rodger Tenament in crazy mode)  
  
Tobias & Rachel (crying, begging etc.)  
  
Tsubasa: She did warn you. But you didn't know? Authors have very special powers. Some use them for good, others for evil, and some for comedy, depending on their mood. Daine tries not to use her powers. She likes bugging the characters the old-fashioned way. But when the characters make her mad, she'll use them for revenge.  
  
Daine: All right, I'll change you back (she waves her hand, and R&T are back to their abnormal selves) Now then, to business. Here are your next three choices: Toby, Aldrea, or Melissa. Voting will end on Monday. Any votes along the lines of 'I want ______ or _______!' won't be counted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My name is Esplin 9466. Only fools call me by that name. Fools should die. So I am called by my rank: Visser Three. I could be Visser One- however; the fool in that current position is too wily. In my invasion of earth, I must keep up a pathetic human guise. With this guise comes something called an 'e-mail address'. The humans believe that such a thing is advanced and state-of-the-art. Fools. But when I got this e-mail, I was pleasantly surprised. The mail was answered by the Andalite bandits who were, in fact, human! It was wonderful! I decided, just this once to answer the mail, and strike fear into their hearts.  
  
To: Sharing_V3@sharing.com  
  
From: W_C_D@fushigi.edu; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? Esplin 9466.  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
I'm a Yeerk Visser! I don't need a house!  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
I don't require clothing either! (Are you quaking in fear, Jake, Rachel, Tobias [I should have infested you when I had the chance], Cassie, Marco, Aximilli and Erek?)  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
What is this?  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
Stupid humans. I shall crush you all!  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
Inside this glorious Andalite body!  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE? Gedd bodies aren't very glorious . . .  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER? I see fear has addled your brains! 'Make-out' has no meaning in the English language!  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? Body, you fools!  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? Why should I tell you?  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY? My daydreams of SHATTERING THIS WORLD AND INFESTING ALL OF THE PLANET!!!!!!!  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Idiots who rise in power because of luck and deception.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
Regular or extra crispy what?  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
The color of human blood!  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
Limo.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
What a stupid question. Of course there's no afterlife.  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'Bow to Me!'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
Seasons are for weaklings.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
Putting up with FOOLS!  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I WANT TO CRUSH THIS PLANET AND EVERYTHING ON IT!!!!!!!!  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
What's the point?  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
Only fools and clowns juggle. I am neither.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
Elfangor, SO I CAN MOCK HIM ABOUT HIS SOON TO BE INFESTED SON AND BROTHER AND HIS CRIPPLED MATE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
Any day where I get to kill a fool.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
Various implements that you will become familiar with.  
  
  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Neither.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
All of you have responded.  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
What's the point?  
  
I gleefully hit the send button and then went to the bridge to prepare my crew for the destruction of the resistance! But just as I was, something hit me on the head! I stayed in my quarters, trying to remember what I had been so triumphant about. **At Jake's house** I opened my e-mail, fully expecting a virus from Rachel for sending spam. Instead, I had an e-mail from someone from the Sharing. I nearly died; right there, but instead, I read the mail. At the first question I was freaking. VISSER THREE had written this. We were dead. I immediately started planning ways to escape- and then I stopped. Written at the bottom of the e-mail was: 'Did the scare you Big Jake? I hope so. But never fear . . . for now. I have erased his memories. For now ;P.' I waited a few seconds for the adrenaline to wear off, then I quickly called the others. We were safe. For now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daine: Man, this wasn't my best work . . .  
  
Tsubasa: You're right.  
  
Daine: SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE IT SUCKS DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO RUB MY NOSE IN IT!!  
  
Tsubasa: Whatever. You need more help though.  
  
Daine: Such as?  
  
Tsubasa: A friend of mine. She's an Andalite named Auroral. She'll be a muse to anyone who wants her.  
  
Daine: Auroral, huh?  
  
Tsubasa: Yep.  
  
Daine: Fine, I'll take her in. (there's a big poof with a cloud of smoke)  
  
Auroral: Prince Daine! Thank you so much for making me your second muse! I won't disappoint!  
  
Daine: Auroral, I'm a girl. Doesn't that make me a princess?  
  
Auroral: Nope! Princes are leaders!  
  
Daine: Cool! I'm a prince! ^.^  
  
Auroral: Thank you, Warrior Tsubasa, for getting me this job.  
  
Tsubasa: Cool, I'm a warrior . . .  
  
Auroral: Please, readers, don't forget to vote for the next character! 


	9. Everything You've Ever Wanted To Know Ab...

(In our last installment, Daine has just gotten a new muse, Auroral, the Andalite.)  
  
Auroral: I'm so happy! My first chapter! Aren't you happy, Prince Daine?  
  
(Daine is sitting on a stool, obviously stewing.)  
  
Auroral: Prince Daine, what's wrong?  
  
Tsubasa: You REALLY don't wanna know.  
  
Auroral: 'Course I do! ^ ^  
  
Daine: What's wrong with my system? Why are the readers so confused? I give three options for them to choose from, and they vote in the reviews. Why is that so hard to comprehend? I expect the readers to PAY ATTENTION TO THE CHOICES!!!! Instead, I get: 'Oh! Do the Drode!' or 'Do Tom!'. Were either of those two on the list? Nope! Arrrrgh! Peeps, I'll repeat myself at the end of the fic, but cast your vote for ONE OF THESE THREE: Tom, Visser One, or Elfangor. I won't do the Drode yet because this story is starting to have a minimal plot, which was Auroral's doing, I must admit. And the Drode has something to do with the plot.  
  
Auroral: Thanks, Prince Daine (proceeds to hug Daine)  
  
Tsubasa: Okay, I don't need to see this . . .  
  
Daine: Um, Auroral, I can't breathe. But still, take a look at the addresses each time, cuz each character gets their own address, and I make sure to give them one. So look. Please. Oh, and if I get one flame over my rant earlier, I won't hold any grudges. But still- was it unclear somehow? But still, some of you voted for one of the choices (thank you) and others didn't. Did those peeps just not read the author's notes or something? Oh well.  
  
Tsubasa: Have I ever mentioned that you're insane? Why don't you let the peeps vote for whomever they want?  
  
Daine: Do you know what a pain it would be to tally those votes? Plus, now that there's a plot, I want to choose peeps that will move it along. Besides, I'm getting peeps saying that I should do all of them- well, of course I'm gonna do all of them I can. I AM NOT going to do Blue Bands, random Hork-Bajir, random controllers, Taylor, any other Chee, or anyone who hasn't been in the books long enough for me to get a good grip on their personality. Oh, and I got a few comments on how I overdid Visser Three. First of all, I told you it sucked, second of all, I was trying to make it funny. I'm glad I'm getting so many reviews, though, so thank you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My name is Toby Hamee. I am the seer of my people. Right now, I was filling out an e-mail from Tobias. It was risky of Erek to send it, but I understood the purpose. It was nice to share information like that, even if Marco was going to be hassled for his remarks. I dutifully filled it out.  
  
To: Toby_Hamee@chee.net  
  
From: W_C_D@fushigi.edu; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? Toby Hamee  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Hork-Bajir do not require houses. All we require is a forest.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
I do not need clothing  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
. . . blades  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
I don't have any CD's  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
In a pine tree. Their sap smell good.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE? I dislike what I've seen of the Yeerk pool so far . . .  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER? . . . I do not understand. From your comments, I understand that it's very personal, so no.  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? Body. Your mind isn't everything.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? About an hour after dawn.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY? Seeing my people free and happy.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
What the Yeerks do.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
Regular, of course. If bark is crispy, that means that it's old or burned.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Blue, the color of the skies under which my people are free.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
I do not understand . . .  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
Yes  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'I am Different'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
Spring. The bark is best then.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
I do not have chores  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I do not know. Whichever one would keep my people free.  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
What's the point?  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
No.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
Aldrea.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
Any day where more of my people are liberated.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
I do not have a car  
  
  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Bark  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
Everyone has responded  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
Again, everyone has responded  
  
I quickly sent it to Tobias and the others and then went to strip some bark. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Auroral: Yay! My first chapter!  
  
Daine: (sitting in a corner, muttering)  
  
Tsubasa: 0v0 I think she's lost it . . .  
  
Auroral: Lost what?  
  
Tsubasa: Her sanity.  
  
Auroral: She was sane?  
  
Tsubasa: Good point . . .  
  
Daine: Shojo Kakumei Utena . . . Utena-sama . . . ken no dios . . . Himemiya . . . @.@  
  
Auroral: What's she saying?  
  
Tsubasa: Roughly translated: Girlish Revolution Utena, Miss Utena, Sword of Dios, Himemiya. I think she's in Utena withdrawal.  
  
Auroral: Oh yeah, she lent her DVD's to her friend . . . So Utena's a character and Himemiya is too?  
  
Tsubasa: Yep. Well folks, please vote for either Tom, Visser One or Elfangor. Bye!  
  
Daine: Utena-sama . . . @.@ 


	10. Return of Elfangor!

Tsubasa: Well, I'd like to apologize on behalf of Daine- apparently, some peeps forgot, some don't read the author's notes, and some just didn't see the choices. Daine, however, felt that nobody was paying attention, so that's why she got mad.  
  
Auroral: Tsubasa, she's doing it again! Get her to stop!  
  
(Daine is in a corner, playing Super Smash Brothers Melee for the Nintendo Game Cube)  
  
Tsubasa: At least she isn't muttering 'Utena-sama' every five seconds.  
  
Daine: YES!!!! Take that! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Tsubasa: Anyways, this is our two-chapter special, since Tom and Elfangor tied in the votes.  
  
Auroral: Daine would make a big deal out of it, but she's busy . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My name is Elfangor. I have died, but I still live on, in an alternate universe made for those who have died in righteous battle. I had yet to see my son, or any of the other children I had given the ability to morph. I wasn't lonely, for many of my fellow Andalites were there. But one day, something new had happened. The TO of an Andalite dome ship and it's crew came, and told the story of five humans and a young Andalite Aristh who were fighting on Earth and had the ability to morph. My hearts were glad that day. My son was flourishing. Not only that, but so was Aximilli. The next day, there was an e-mail at my computer. I was surprised, since nobody uses it anymore. But it was human, and answered by many. I did the same, but now my hearts were crying.  
  
To: Alan_Fangor_WannaBe_NeverWas@deadplace.net  
  
From: W_C_D@fushigi.edu; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Near Yosemite.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Shorts  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Hair  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
I never bought a CD  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
Yosemite was beautiful.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE? The Taxxon home world, in human terms, sucked.  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER? I'm gonna need a couple million, then.  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? Both are very important.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? Time doesn't really run here . . .  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY? Chocolate.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Yeerks.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
You're referring to that Kentucky Fried Chicken place, correct? It was new- but I don't like either of them. I prefer their Tender Roast.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Gold.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
SUV? I see things have changed, but I like my Mustang . . .  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
It would be stupid to not believe in something you're experiencing . . .  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'Never Trust an Ellimist'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
Summer.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
Doing the dishes.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? This question strikes me as useless . . .  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
I briefly considered getting one . . .  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
I tried . . .  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
Loren. Or Tobias.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
Any day with hope.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
I had Dr. Pepper in my trunk a lot . . .  
  
  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Hamburger (yes, Aximilli, hamburgers taste of grease and salt)  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
Everybody but the person holding the W_C_D@fushigi.net address.  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
Please see above.  
  
I would have cried, if I was human. The Visser had mentioned my 'crippled mate', which seemed to corroborate with what Tobias had told me before I had died. Also, it seemed that Tobias was a nothlit. He was happy, and the 'Animorphs' cared for him, but still, it saddened me to know that he was no longer human. On the bright side, he received my letter, although it appears that Visser Three had also learned of it. Loren had taught me to look on the bright side . . .  
  
**At Ax & Tobias' scoop/ tree**  
  
It was Ax who saw it. We both read it through, and then we read it again. First Visser Three, now Elfangor- two people who never should have gotten the mail. But they did. And his comment on the new address surprised us, since we hadn't noticed any new address last time- but I think that was because we were too busy obsessing over the fact that Visser Three had answered. Ax tried to find fushigi.net, but no one had heard of it. Things were getting creepy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine: Well, hi y'all! This is the two chapter special, so, um, yeah. I'll be traveling for a while, and then school's starting up again, so you might not see anything for a while. I'll try and get up at least one more chapter after the Tom chapter, but I'm not making any promises. The candidates for voting will show up next chapter.  
  
Tsubasa: Can we throw a party? *v*  
  
Auroral: Tsubasa, we don't have time!  
  
Daine: Hush. But yes, we'll have a party. Not a big one, but we'll have one. How's that?  
  
Tsubasa & Auroral: (sounding pouty) Fine . . . 


	11. Confessions of a Teenage Tom

Daine: Party! Choco-mice!  
  
Auroral: Shouldn't we be working?  
  
Tsubasa: LIMBO!!!  
  
Daine: Ooh, Limbo. Auroral, lighten up! I'll be working a bunch later. It's summer, and we should have fun. Why don't you graze for a while? The grass should be good.  
  
Auroral: Okay, but give me the candidates so that I can try and come up with ideas.  
  
Daine: Okay. Let's see- Crayack, Alloran, or Loren.  
  
Auroral: Thanks.  
  
Daine: Bye. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My name is Tom. I had a weird e-mail from Jake and his friends. There was a mail from Visser Three, too. And Elfangor. But the Yeerk in my head wasn't saying anything. My brother and his friends were fighting the Yeerks- they were the ones who had almost freed me. This was why Jake always looked tired, was never around, and had grown older. I wasn't happy knowing that my brother was fighting. But I was reassured. Earth was in good hands. I used my temporary freedom to answer the questions. It was the least I could do.  
  
To: B_BallKing@waa.com  
  
From: W_C_D@fushigi.edu; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? Tom  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
In another country. Any country.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Basketball jersey  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Eyes  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
The Spiderman sound track.  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
I don't care, as long as there aren't any Yeerks.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE? Yeerk pool. (I guess we have a lot in common)  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER? No. Visser Three would kill me.  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? I sound like almost everyone else, saying that both are important.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? 6:00- the Yeerk is an early riser.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY? Nothing, really.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Voluntary controllers.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
I've forgotten . . .  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
Sports car.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
I agree with Rachel.  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'Just Say No to Yeerks'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
I don't like any of them any more.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
Mowing the lawn.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I don't care . . .  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
I don't have one . . .  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
No . . .  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
My grandfather . . .  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
I hate all of them now.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
Dracon beams  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Hamburger  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
I have no clue.  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
Dunno.  
  
I sent it, hoping that the Yeerk would never find out. And slowly, I felt him coming back. But he didn't act like he had been away. Or that anything had happened. And I found myself forgetting about my brother and cousin. I felt the old depression set in, and heard the Yeerk sneer. And everything was as it had been. **At Rachel's House**  
  
There was an e-mail from Tom. The real Tom, not his Yeerk. He sounded so different. But things were getting stranger. The WCD address was there again, and I accepted the fact that the Yeerks weren't going to get us- yet. I wanted to scream and cry. But I called Jake instead and told him. Then, I went to find Tobias. Maybe flying would make me feel better. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Auroral: Well, that's that. The two chapter special is over. I'm afraid that Prince Daine and Tsubasa are busy at the moment, so you won't be hearing from them. Vote for either Crayack, Alloran, or Loren. Bye! 


	12. Loren's Really Strange Dream

Daine: Hi ya'll! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long, but I've been traveling.  
  
Tsubasa: Auroral's ticked though- you should have written this sooner!  
  
Daine: . What are you, my conscience?  
  
Auroral: NO. She's your muse. And so am I. What are you going to do when school starts?  
  
Daine: Hide under a blanket and whimper?  
  
Auroral: NO! You're going to write in your free time!  
  
Daine: -_- Have you seen my class schedule?  
  
Auroral: No. (Daine hands her a slip of paper) Oh. Oh my.  
  
Tsubasa: Lemme see! (Looks at it) 0v0 Isn't that illegal?  
  
Daine: Well readers, I don't know what your choices will be yet, so check back at the end of the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My name is Loren. I live with my dog in a small house in a neighborhood that could be described as 'undesirable'. I don't mind it though. What I do mind is the dreams. In my dreams, I can always see, but I hate what I'm seeing- I see bladed monsters, or giant yellow worms. Sometimes, at the end of those dreams, just before I'd wake up in a cold sweat, I see a flash of blue. That blue means something to me- something important. But still, the blue comforts me, and makes me feel safe. And sad. Sometimes, I see a white sphere in a bizarre landscape- the sky is blue, and red, and overcast with thick clouds that flash with green lightning. And sometimes, I see red; just red, but not bright red- it was more russet, really, like feathers. People think I'm crazy, because I told the doctors that I had seen monsters. I can't see outside of my dreams and I can't remember anything before I woke up in the hospital, surrounded by doctors. I wonder how the boy is. Tobias. Whenever I see the blue or red, I think of him. I hope my sister is raising him with love. I went to bed one night, after saying my prayers, and saw something different. I saw a computer screen. With an address that must have been mine. The questions were pretty normal- but the answers weren't. And one called himself Tobias- it couldn't be- could it? He talked about being a bird. Another one of them- Elfangor- claimed to be dead. His address had the same last name as my address. But my last name isn't Fangor. This was crazy. But still, it was only a dream. So I answered the questions. It's not like I had anything else to do.  
  
To: Loren_Fangor_CantRemember@fushigi.net  
  
From: W_C_D@fushigi.edu; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net; Alan_Fangor_WannBe_NeverWas@deadplace.net  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? Loren  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Near the woods, I think, so that I can listen to the birds.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Sweatshirts.  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
I don't remember.  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
I haven't bought any lately.  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
In the park, with my dog.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE? I don't like the doctor's office anymore. But, what's a Yeerk Pool?  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER? Bug fighter- that sounds kinda familiar. But I don't think I would.  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? You kids all sound so wise, saying that both are equally important!  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? It varies, really. Usually around seven.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY? Petting my dog.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
People who mistreat animals. What are controllers?  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
Fried chicken's really bad for you- tender roast.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Blue.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
I can't drive, but I like the sound of the mustang.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
Of course there's an afterlife. I hope you kids go to heaven.  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'I Don't Remember a Thing'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
Spring.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
Vacuuming.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I just want to see again.  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
I don't have one, and I'm not about to get one!  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
I can't. Andalites?  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
Tobias or my husband, whoever he is.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
Sundays. I get to go to church.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
I don't have a car.  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Neither, really.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
Isn't this just a dream?  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
I think all of you have responded.  
  
PS-If one of you really is Tobias, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I hope your aunt is giving you the love you deserve. And kids, I don't know what's going on here, but may the Lord keep you and give you the reward you deserve. I'll pray that things go well for you. And Elfangor, um, I don't know- there was something I wanted to say, but I can't remember. Good luck to all of you!  
  
I sent it, and wondered just what I had done. And just what all of those words meant. Andalite- it meant something, I know it did! It meant something to me. It just wasn't a nonsense word from a dream. And Elfangor, he sounded so familiar, but different. Or distant. I don't know. I woke up and prayed for the children, and then continued on my normal routine.  
  
**At Cassie's Barn (Tobias' POV)**  
  
We had just finished punishing Marco after a meeting, when Cassie suggested it. It being, that we check The Email. We did. Marco was the one who checked it. He announced that we had gotten a new one, then looked at the address. He paled, noticeably, and looked up at me. He said that I should read it. He looked, well, somber. This struck us all as unusual. I looked at the message. Marco had kept the others from reading it, and when I nearly fell off my perch, they all clamored to see. Marco held them back, and helped me up. Sometimes, Marco can be very understanding. My mother had answered. MY MOTHER. It sounded like she didn't remember anything. Not even me. My aunt had always said that she was messed up. But blind, too? Visser Three must have done that. He had said something about it. And then I got to the PS. I really, really wanted to cry. But hawks don't cry. I let the others read the message. It was only fair. When they finished, I got six pairs of pitying looks (Ax used both sets of eyes). Rachel was the first to stop. And they all followed suit, and they morphed to birds. And then we went flying. I hope that Elfangor gets the message.  
  
**At the afterlife**  
  
Loren. I had no idea. She remembered nothing, yet seemed to have some intuitive draw towards myself and the others. She had said something about being in a dream. I was starting to have suspicions about how all of these people were getting the email. I was in a daze, but still, at least she was alive and happy. I knew that she wouldn't remember me, so why was I so heartbroken. I spent the day gazing at the only picture I had of her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! ;_;  
  
Tsubasa: You've been reading the last book again, haven't you?  
  
Auroral: Prince Daine, wasn't this supposed to be a comedy?  
  
Daine: Uh-huh. (sniffles) And I haven't been reading the last book.  
  
Tsubasa: Then what's your problem?  
  
Daine: The mental image of Elfangor sitting in the afterlife staring at a picture of Loren! (starts crying rather loudly)  
  
Tsubasa: Crud, that IS sad . . .  
  
Auroral: Get it together, you two. Prince Daine, what are the choices?  
  
Daine: I don't know. Okay readers, here's the deal: vote for whomever you want with a few restrictions: first: they have to have been in MORE THAN ONE book, and I mean lines, not just being talked about. Second: NOT DAVID! I assure you that David will appear, but not yet. Third: As always, vote for just one- that also means no lists of whom you'd like to see. Well, I guess that's it. If y'all are really good, I might just make it free vote all the time, instead of having to wrack my brain every chapter on who I wanna put in as a choice. Oh, and please no more complaints about how I spell character names. I look up the names, and that's how I see them spelled. I appreciate the thought behind it, and the fact that you're paying attention, but I do check the names. Thanks! 


	13. Arbron, meet Prozac, Prozac, meet Arbron

Daine: Everybody, due to new FF.net regs, I can no longer hold the "official" voting on who will be next. I know it's horrible, but you don't want this fic deleted, do you? HOWEVER, I can't stop you from "suggesting" (wink, wink) whom you want to see next. Right? I just can't sanctify it.  
  
Auroral: I can't believe that the votes are closed . . . now I actually have to work.  
  
Tsubasa: Um, the readers can suggest who they want to see- I mean, it's not like we can stand over, making sure that their reviews don't contain opinions on who they want to see. Besides, I thought you liked to work.  
  
Auroral: I like to work, but I like to play too. Work and play have to be balanced.  
  
Daine: Tell that to my teachers . . . anyways, I wanna wrap this fic up, and get started on something else. Like something that DOESN'T get all angst-ridden. Animorphs, of course. So folks, I'll do a few more chapters, and then I'm gonna wrap things up. Now, by popular request . . . ARBRON! Also- have you noticed the fushigi domains? Well, fushigi means mysterious (among other things of a similar vein) in Japanese. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: Arbron@fushigi.net  
  
From: W_C_D@fushigi.edu; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net; Alan_Fangor_WannaBe_NeverWas@deadplace.net  
  
My name is Arbron. I was once an Andalite- but no more. I live in tunnels, far from my sky. Far from my planet. One day, I received an e-mail astounding proportions. Elfangor, dead and with a son. He broke the law of Seerow's kindness for this blue planet, filled with beings I would eat in an instant. I don't know how I received this mail, but I should answer it. Somebody should remember the me I used to be. Even if my memories of him are dim.  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? Arbron  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Taxxons don't require houses . . . only food . . . must eat . . . so hungry . . .  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Clothing? Is it edible . . . so hungry . . . want to rip, tear, eat . . .  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Taste . . . food . . . hungry . . . Tail . . . so hungry . . .  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
I . . . hungry . . . never . . . food . . . never enough . . . bought . . . meat . . .  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
Eating . . . resisting the Yeerks . . . can't provide . . . food . . . space, sweet space  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE? This body, where the hunger . . . food . . . not enough . . . will there be . . .  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER? No . . .  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? Not important . . . strong taste . . . good . . . both . . . KILL ME!!!  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? I can't sleep . . .  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY? Death . . . stunned . . . running . . . grass . . . sooo hungry  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
What I am . . .  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
FOOD !!!!  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Color . . . of food . . . red-gold . . . doesn't . . . 15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
Either can kill me . . .  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
Oh . . . food . . . let me . . . eat . . . see . .  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'Hunger'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
As long . . . food . . . lasts . . . good . . . warm . . . I like warm . . .  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
Not . . . eating . . . comrades . . . food . . .  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? The power to . . . food . . . kill . . . so hungry . . . myself . . .  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
none . . .  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
Food . . . .  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
My . . . Elfangor should have killed me!  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
food . . .  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
No . . . what if . . . car . . . can't . . . eat . . .  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Food . . .  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
None . . . so hungry . . .  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
None . . . so hungry . . . need . . . resist . . .  
  
I sent it, and went back to my living nightmare. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daine: Geeze, I need Prozac . . .  
  
Tsubasa: No, he does . . .  
  
Auroral: Remember, you are no longer required to vote. The voting requirement has been rescinded. 


	14. NA The story of a closedmouthed Ellimist

Daine: HEY! Wow, it's been a while . . .  
  
Heero: Lazy authoress . . . (pulls out gun)  
  
Tsubasa: Daine, I don't think everyone knows who Heero is . . .  
  
Daine: Oh, um, right. He was a Christmas present from the author Prince Champagne. He got kicked off though, for writing MST's but he's back with another name . . . but, anyways, Heero is from another anime called Gundam Wing. It aired out here a few years ago. Lots of explosions, lots of angst, lots of pretty-boys in tight jeans.  
  
Heero: Pretty boy this! (Pulls out detonator switch)  
  
Daine: Okay, to continue. Heero was the main character, more or less, and is suicidal, um, anti-social, mean, angst-ridden, lessee what else? Oh, and he pilots this really great giant robot. He also doesn't show much emotion. He comes with a special, um, something.  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu!! {translation, I will kill/destroy you}  
  
SPLASH  
  
GLOMP  
  
Heero: I hate you!! (He is currently wrapped around Daine)  
  
Daine: You see, whenever I splash him with cold water, he glomps the closest person.  
  
Auroral: Prince Daine, what is 'glomp'?  
  
Daine: Oh, yeah. Well, it's an anime fan term for crazed fan girl hugging. You know, run up and squeeze hard.  
  
Heero: I'll get you for this!  
  
Daine: ^.^ Come and get me, boys.  
  
Heero: Stupid authoress, I'm the only boy here.  
  
Daine. I know, I just always wanted to say that. ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: Ellimist_Player@fushigi.edu  
  
From: W_C_D@fushigi.edu; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
Just call me the Ellimist.  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Honestly, do you think I need one?  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Sad to say, but space suit.  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
wings . . .  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
Can't say that I've ever bought one.  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
Rigel III was nice- not for you kids though.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
Everywhere. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep track of everything at once?  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER?  
What if I did more than that?  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?  
Considering I don't have either, really . . .  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?  
I never sleep  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?  
Sweetness and light.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Crayack  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
Neither. They put lard in the batter.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Blue.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
Even I don't wanna get into a sports car with Marco . . .  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
That would be pointless. I live forever . . .  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'The Ellimist Chronicles'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
Spring.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
I don't have a house.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
I think you sent this to the wrong person, W_C_D.  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
I don't have one. Kinda pointless when you don't have a body . . .  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
duh . . .  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
I'm talking to them right now. It's part of being everywhen.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
all.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
N.A.  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Sushi.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
I don't have e-mail.  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
n/a.  
  
*~*Afterlife (Elfangor's POV)*~*  
  
I read the questionnaire, not surprised at how closed-mouthed the Ellimist could be. However, something concerned me. The fushigi.edu address was used for both W_C_D and for the Ellimist. And why on Earth would he like wings? I had never seen him as anything but a human. However, just because I was dead didn't mean that I knew everything. I was almost worthless in this situation. All I could do was watch.  
  
*~*Elsewhere (?'s POV)*~*  
  
I read the messages with a mounting fury. How dare they! How dare they laugh and play! While I was- I shoved the thoughts out of my mind. Chee net- there was something to investigate. I smiled slightly, and started slowly tapping instructions into the computer. Only Elfangor -curse him! And myself had gotten it. That was good. I forwarded the messages back, adding two things- an attachment and a single line of text "The worst is yet to come." I knew that the address would show up on the next forward, but no matter. Tracing it would leave no clues.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine: Ohhhh, suspense! I bet its just killing ya'll right now! Oh, and do a happy dance, because school is out!  
  
Auroral: Prince Daine . . . Heero is threatening to roast Tsubasa. Just thought you ought to know.  
  
Daine: Excuse me . . . . HEERO! DROP THE MUSE! DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT MY SECRET WEAPON!  
  
Heero: (sighs) fine. Take the bird. But she stole my gun.  
  
Daine: No she didn't I did. And I dropped it in the river.  
  
Heero: (twitch) 


	15. Visser One's Forgotten Plan

Daine: Thank you all for such an enthusiastic welcome back! School really sucked this year, and when I wasn't working, I was slacking off. I don't think next year's gonna be any better (worse, more likely) so, just a heads up.  
  
Heero: I want my gun!  
  
Daine: You can't have it. Here (hands him a Dragon Knights comic) read this.  
  
Heero: They're all guys . . . hot guys . . .  
  
Daine: I thought you were straight.  
  
Heero: No. I'm ambiguously straight in the series. However, Prince Champagne made me bi, as a concession to all of the fangirls out there.  
  
Daine: @.@ o-kay. I'm gonna have to kick up the rating just because of the author's notes aren't I?  
  
Heero: (too busy reading comic)  
  
Daine: Tsubasa, do I get like that?  
  
Tsubasa: Yes, only you drool and squeal like the little fangirl you are. Plus you make annoying comments, or yell at the characters.  
  
Daine: Oh well. Everybody, I encourage you to check out anime/manga! I know a lot of you do already, but for those who don't . . . you'll like it. Trust me. Especially if you like angst, love triangles, and humor. Lotsa that good stuff. Now that my non-paid advertisement is done (hides wad of money behind back) on with the ficcy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To: Visser_One@sharing.com  
  
From: W_C_D@fushigi.edu; Earth_Girl04@chee.net; Don't_Call_Me_Prince01@chee.net; Bird_Boy03@chee.net; Mighty_Shopper02@chee.net; Hottie_Gorilla05@chee.net; Cinnamon_Buns@chee.net; Erek_4_Now@chee.net  
  
Cc: RBD@fushigi.edu  
  
Attachments: cheese.exe  
  
Visser One, head of the earth invasion, had a massive headache. The incompetent Visser Three had complained of a blackout and was requesting extra security. She stretched, ignoring, as always, the curses from her host. Human bodies, while useful, had some rather annoying limitations. Stress headaches, for example, and stiff muscles. She got up and paced, fuming. The idiot Visser was gaining support for his plans. Just like she DIDN'T want. She sat back down at her terminal, surprised at a mail waiting for her. The addresses were unfamiliar. And the attachment looked suspicious. She eliminated the attachment, and then opened the mail. There were messages, all there, children and others. A slow smile spread across her striking human features as she realized what she was seeing. The Andalite bandits were human! But the others- she read. Smiling, she put her plan into action.  
  
Welcome to the next edition of getting to know your friends.... this one IS different.... What you're supposed to do is copy (not forward) this entire e-mail and paste it onto a new e-mail that you'll send. Change all of the answers so they apply to you.  
  
Then, send this to a whole bunch of people you know**INCLUDING* the person who sent it to you. The theory is that you'll learn a lot of little known facts about your friends. It's fun and easy. You might be surprised with some of the things you learn about people you think you know....  
  
1. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
Eva.  
  
2. IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?  
  
Anywhere, as long as you and your father were there, Marco.  
  
3. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
A skirt and blouse, they're very comfortable.  
  
4. FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Oh, that's a hard one. Hair, I suppose.  
  
5. WHAT'S THE LAST CD THAT YOU BOUGHT?  
  
I can't remember, I think it was something classical, though.  
  
6. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
  
At home, with my little Marco.  
  
7. WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?  
Yeerk pool.  
  
8. FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU MAKE OUT IN A BUG FIGHTER?  
I wouldn't stay in one of those for that long.  
  
9. WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY?  
Both are very important.  
  
10. WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING?  
I wake up around eight.  
  
11. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY HAPPY?  
Freedom.  
  
12. WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY?  
  
Subjugation.  
  
13. REGULAR OR EXTRA-CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
14. FAVORITE COLOR?  
  
Pink.  
  
15. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SPORTS CAR OR SUV?  
  
SUV it has more cargo room.  
  
16. DO YOU BELIEVE IN AFTERLIFE?  
  
Yes.  
  
17. IF YOU WROTE AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY, WHAT WOULD IT BE CALLED?  
  
'Laugh, Don't Cry'  
  
18. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON?  
  
Spring.  
  
19. WHAT'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE HOUSEHOLD CHORE?  
  
Cleaning the toilets.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
All seeing. Then I'd know if you were hurt or in trouble.  
  
21. IF YOU HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT IS IT?  
  
I don't.  
  
22. CAN YOU JUGGLE?  
  
Kind of.  
  
23. THE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR PAST YOU WISH YOU COULD GO BACK AND TALK TO?  
  
You, Marco, and your father. I'm so sorry I left.  
  
24. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DAY?  
  
Weekends.  
  
24. WHAT'S IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?  
  
I don't have one at the moment. But I used to have some old boating stuff in my old car.  
  
25. WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER?  
  
Hamburger.  
  
26. FROM THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAIL THIS TO, WHO'S MOST  
  
LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
Everybody who I'm going to mail this too has responded.  
  
27. WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
  
See above.  
  
The worst is yet to come. Marco, honey, stay strong. Keep laughing.  
  
She finished, pleased with her work. The boy would be lured. She knew it. He was weak; he wanted to go see her. They couldn't resist. Not for long. She stretched, and went to bed. Human bodies required so much rest. But this human body could topple the Animorphs. She smiled again, and fell asleep. The next morning, she remembered nothing, felt nothing. Nothing but rage.  
  
*~* Marco's POV *~*  
  
It was her- it was really her. She was there. She answered it. Elation swept me away for a while, giving way to sleep.  
  
*~* Erek's POV *~*  
  
The mail had a virus. 'Cheese.exe' was spy-ware, pure and simple. Who put this on? Could it be that new address? And who was it that wrote 'the worse is yet to come'? The same one who wrote and attached the virus, most likely. Which meant that he or she also know about the Animorphs. I picked up the phone, and called Jake. He answered on the second ring. "Jake?" I said, "We've got problems".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daine: Ohh, a cliffhanger! I love these!  
  
Tsubasa: O-kay. This is . . . an interesting chapter.  
  
Daine: Even my muse thinks its awful . . .  
  
Heero: Where's the next one of these? (holds up Dragon Knights comic)  
  
Daine: Last one. Well, the next one should be out in a month or so.  
  
Heero: (twitch) 


End file.
